


Nie gryziemy ludzi po kostkach!

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Peter Feels, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Children
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Ludzie ze stażu wynoszą różne rzeczy: kubki, książki czasami laptopy bądź inne przydatne urządzenia.Stiles wyniósł... dziecko.





	Nie gryziemy ludzi po kostkach!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło do napisania kid ficka. To całkowicie wina mojej bratanicy.

*******

Peter spodziewał się wszystkiego po Stilesie, ale nie tego, że ze stażu w FBI przywlecze do domu dziecko. W dodatku malec był w stu procentach wilkołakiem, a przynajmniej, to udało mu się wywnioskować z nerwowej paplaniny Stilinskiego. Podobno został znaleziony podczas nalotu na kryjówkę gangu narkotykowego. Zabezpieczono: osiem kilogramów kokainy, trochę trawki, broń i do kompletu jeszcze roczne dziecko... do którego nikt się nie przyznawał.

Stilinski zaoferował, że może się nim zaopiekować aż sprawa się nie rozwiąże. Przesądziło głównie to, że był synem szeryfa z małego, względnie bezpiecznego miasteczka.

\- Czyś ty zwariował, synu?! - John jako jedyny wypowiedział na głos, to co myślał chyba każdy z ich stada. No może prawie każdy... Starszy Hale od samego początku miał ochotę schować zaniedbane szczenie z dala od całego złego świata. I nigdy, nikomu nie oddać. Póki co udało mu się pohamować ten impuls, ale nie wiedział na jak długo wystarczy mu samozaparcia.

\- Nie mogłem go tam zostawić. - To była jedyna odpowiedź Stilesa, jaką miał na wszystkie zarzuty o nieodpowiedzialności i lekkomyślności, którymi został wręcz zasypany. - Co by się z nim stało, kiedy ktoś zorientowałby się jakie ma zdolności?

 

*******

Minął zaledwie trzeci dzień od kiedy Stiles wrócił do Beacon Hills i chyba jeszcze nie znalazła się taka osoba, która powiedziałaby mu, że dobrze postąpił. Stado po ochłonięciu i wielokrotnym przedyskutowaniu sprawy, łaskawie zdecydowało, że mały wilkołak może z nimi zostać tak długo jak, to będzie konieczne. Peter miał nadzieję, że to oznacza na zawsze, ale na razie wolał nie przyznawać tego głośno.

Sobotnie zebranie watahy McCalla, ze względu na sytuacje zostało przeniesione do domu Stilinskich. Możliwe, że Peter zjawił się o jakąś godzinę za wcześnie. Kilkanaście sekund węszył, sprawdzając czy z dzieciakiem wszystko w porządku. W końcu jakkolwiek chłopak by się nie starał, był tylko człowiekiem zajmującym się wilkołaczym dzieckiem. Miał prawo czegoś nie wiedzieć, a Hale wręcz przeciwnie - całkiem nieźle znał się na wilkołakach. Dorosłych, nastolatkach i nawet na tych ledwie odrastających od ziemi, też.  
\- Nikogo jeszcze nie ma? - zapytał, świetnie udając zaskoczonego  
\- Jak widzisz - mruknął Stiles. Starał się opanować ziewnięcie, ale nie bardzo mu się to udało - Jesteśmy umówieni za ponad pół godziny, to ty się pospieszyłeś.- Ziewnął kolejny raz i nerwowym ruchem przetarł twarz. Najwyraźniej mały wilkołak dawał mu się we znaki.  
\- Dziecko musi spać w jednym pokoju z tobą, najlepiej w tym samym łóżku, co ty. - poradził, widząc zmęczenie Stilinskiego - Póki, co polega głównie na instynkcie, a on mówi mu, że jego przetrwanie zależy od opiekuna. Czyli w tym momencie od ciebie... jeśli nie wyczuwa cię w pobliżu zbyt długo stara się przywołać cię w znany sobie sposób - płacząc ile sił w płucach.

\- Dzięki? - Stilinski wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego - Jeszcze nie słyszałem wykładu od ciebie... chcesz nadrobić? No dawaj, to może być nawet ciekawe. - zakpił - Wiem, że nie mam pojęcia o tym co robię. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że lepiej byłoby mu z jakąś rodziną wilkołaków. - syknął cicho - Tylko, że póki co nikt go nie chce.

\- Tak myślałem... dzieci wilkołaków są nieco inne niż ludzkie - przyznał i to chyba na chwilę zbiło Stilinskiego z pantałyku. Zmarszczył brwi i zamilkł wpatrując się w Hale'a z wyczekiwaniem - Nie było wiele takich przypadków, ale... jeśli ktoś odebrał dziecko matce od razu po urodzeniu i nie miało również kontaktu z ojcem, to ono potem zazwyczaj odrzuca każdą więź jaką ktoś mu oferuje. Takie dzieci są... trudne. - przerwał na chwilę - Jednak tobie się udało w jakiś sposób do niego dotrzeć. Rozpoznaje cię jako watahę...

\- Mówisz to takim tonem, że mam wątpliwości czy to dobrze...

\- Nie da się przerwać tej więzi, Stiles.

\- Czy ty właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sam mam wychować pełnej krwi wilkołaka? - zapytał o kilka tonów za wysoko. - A co będzie, kiedy ktoś z opieki znajdzie jej ludzką, ale wciąż pełną rodzinę? Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć: _"Hej tak się składa, że mała już zaklepała sobie mnie na ojca, bo widzicie jest cholernym wilkołakiem i najwyraźniej to ona decyduje z kim chce zostać?!"_

\- Mam świetnych prawników. - Peter wzruszył ramionami - Zaraz... ona?  
\- Tak... to dziewczynka. Nikogo z was jakoś nie obchodziła jej płeć. Nic, oprócz wrzeszczenia na mnie, was nie interesowało.  
\- I tutaj się mylisz. - wymamrotał Hale tak cicho, że Stiles nie był w stanie rozróżnić poszczególnych wyrazów - Jak ma na imię?  
\- Nie było żadnych dokumentów, a nikt z zatrzymanych nie chciał powiedzieć czyje to dziecko. Udało się z nich wyciągnąć tylko tyle, że jakaś kobieta je tam zostawiła i więcej już jej nie widzieli - urwał na chwilę - Wpisałem... Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za błędy :)


End file.
